Battle of Titanic Proportions
Battle of Titanic Proportions is the fourteenth episode of Zero Hero. Also, the Way Big Fest special. Episode The gang are being lazy and stuff and sitting around the house. "I'm bored." Said Marsipal. "I'm not caring if you're bored." Said Zero. "I'm not caring if you're not caring if he's bored." Said Aparato. Suddenly, there was an earthquake! "What the HFIL was that!?" Zero said. "It sounded like it came from outside!" Said Marsipal. The trio ran outside and there was a To'kustar stomping everywhere on the downtown area. It stepped on tall buildings, ate school buses, and Cosmic Rayed everything else. "It's a To'kustar!" Said Aparato. "We are screwed." Said Marsipal. "What's a Tookahata or Twinklestar or whatever it is?" Asked Zero. "To'kustar. They are gigantic beings who can live to grow to be 300 feet tall and they are born in Cosmic Storms. They are freaking powerful." Explained Aparato. "I'm sure that it's no match for me! I killed Azeire, the supposed 'Most Powerful Being Ever', remember?" Zero said. Zero activated XLR8 power and ran towards the To'kustar. "....3.....2.....1." Said Aparato. Zero landed in front of them and reverted back. "Oh....my head." Moaned Zero. "Told ya." Said Marsipal. "Well why don't you guys help me!?" Zero snapped. "OK, we were after we proved our point. Which we did." Said Aparato. Aparato grew like Mechamorph did and ran. Zero used XLR8 again and sped off, and Marsipal ran to him to. Aparato blasted a laser at the To'kustar, but he blasted Aparato and made him shrink. Zero sped around the To'kustar and tried to encase him in a tornado, but the To'kustar used his speed and kicked Zero away. Marsipal shot a web at the To'kustar which did nothing. He blew Marsipal away-literally! "He's too freaking strong!" Said Zero. "I am Titanico. Destroyer of worlds, taker of lives, crusher of....everything else!" Yelled the To'kustar. "We'll see!" Said Zero. Zero used Smallarge and grew to Titanico's height and punched him. "Ba-na-na-na-na! Clash of the Titans!" Said Zero. "Nerd!" Yelled Marsipal. Zero elbowed Titanico in the face, kicked him whole lots, punched him in the stomach, and blasted him with a laser. There was a huge cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke came a fist that punched Zero and sent him flying and he crashed into a beach. Titanico ran to Zero and kicked him up and double fist punched him down into the water. He threw another punch, but Zero dodged and chopped Titanico in the ribs. Titanico grabbed Zero by the arm and spun him and threw him into the clouds and he fell back into the water. "This is actually entertaining." Said Marsipal. "True." Agreed Aparato. Zero got up and was struck by a barrage of punched from Titanico. Titanico kneed Zero in the stomach and kicked him into a boat (lol). "Then again...." Said Marsipal. "Mars, Zero can't even attack anymore! Why have to do something!" Said Aparato. "Yeah...no." Said Marsipal. One scene later... "NO PLEASE!" Aparato was dragging Marsipal by the tail into the water to help Zero. Titanico pinned Zero onto the ocean floor and headbutted him lots. He grabbed him and threw him. "Time to take out the space trash!" Said Titanico. Suddenly, Titanico fell. It was Aparato morphed at a boat with Marsipal on him. "This is your captain speaking, on the right, you will see a To'kustar that just got his cosmic butt handed to him!" Said Marsipal. "Oh good lord." Said Aparato. Zero grabbed Titanico and threw him into space. He changed back. "This could make a good Way Big fest episode." Said Marsipal. "Way Big Fest?" Zero asked. "It's some thing this site he found the other day is doing. I think it was Flen Gen Man Flick my shin tiki?" Said Aparato. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *XLR8 (2x) *Smallarge Villains *Titanico Trivia *This is the Way Big Fest 2012 special. *This is the second time in Solo's series history that Ben 10 Fan Fiction has been mention....sort of. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Alien Fest Category:Way Big Fest Category:Specials